


It was the Dentist

by thefabulouseren



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith x Lance - Freeform, Keith/Lance - Freeform, Lance x Keith, M/M, Voltron, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefabulouseren/pseuds/thefabulouseren
Summary: Keith just had to make the choice to take Lance to get his wisdom teeth removed – a decision he doesn’t regret at the end of the day. Especially, when you get a very cute and honest Lance as a result.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at Voltron. Just saying, Lance will be ooc after getting out from the dentist lol

Loud Grumbling. Two hours had gone by and there was yet to be someone to attend to the two male’s needs at the dentist’s office. Dark violet eyes stare at the clock in the plain white, and mostly silent, waiting room. More grumbling ensues and those same eyes, belonging to a male around his twenties, narrow as they glance at his companion responsible for most of his irritation.  
Not only had he been forced to wait over two hours, but he had to handle his companion’s whining in the car, his stupid Demi Lovato singing marathon on the way here, but also his grumbling about having to wait as well. The most annoying thing of all was that he had no reason to be here.  


“Lance…” the male begins to say his voice in a tone of warning. “If you grumble one more time… I swear to god…I’m gonna punch you.”  
The dark skinned male beside him scoffed, offended, as he fidgeted in one of dull orange chairs assembled in the room. He grasped onto his brown hair with a tan hand as he lets out a shaky breath. “Fuck off, Keith. It’s not like you’re the one who’s getting their teeth literally ripped out,” he hisses and immediately regrets it as a stinging pain begins to spread from his teeth to his jaw. He tries not to whimper as he gently massages his jaw, a tear almost threatening to fall from his eye.  


“You’re being a princess!”  


“No I’m not, mullet head!”  


“Lance…”  


“What? You started it!”  


“Fine! Well this mullet head isn’t going to go in with you.” Keith muttered smugly as he crossed his arms and looked away. Lance knew more than anyone how conscious he was about his hair, but there he goes to point it out again. The nerve of the guy!  


“Keith, no! Please!” the blue eyed male panicked, knowing full well he had messed up.  


“…” Keith simply looked away feigning that he was angry. Technically, he was angry, but just not enough that he’d ignore Lance. Nevermind, he actually was pretty mad.  


“Don’t ignore me, dude…babe?”  


“…” The black haired male was just being more stubborn as he looked out the transparent door of the dentist’s office  


“Keith…babe…I’m sorry! Seriously!”  


“Oh, a new offer in Domino’s pizza. I might just order myself some tonight”, the male mumbled as his boyfriend whimpered in defeat. There was no way he could move Keith when he put his mind on a decision or choice.  


Keith sighs as he slumps further down his chair. He just had to make the choice of accompanying his boyfriend to pull out his wisdom teeth. The worst part was that he had no excuse for skipping classes at his university. There was no reason for him to be absent and he’d probably have to come up with a convincing email to get his professors to give him homework extensions. He really did think about letting Lance handle this by himself, but seeing how the previous night the idiot had practically almost cried because he was scared, Keith couldn’t leave him to suffer.  


He was slightly amused at the panic in his boyfriend’s blue eyes, but Keith had warned Lance about calling him ‘mullet head’ and so he was going to follow through with his word and let him go in himself. He had too much pride… not that it was a bad thing. Or so he thought.  


To Lance’s chagrin, not long after, a black haired woman with a sweet smile and round glasses, pokes her head out of the door separating the waiting room to the rooms. With a clipboard in hand, she looks at her list before aiming her glance towards both of them. “Mr. McClain?”  


Keith snorts as Lance visibly gulps, licking his trembling lips as he nods. He looks to Keith for with a hopeful expression, but only gets him to raise his eyebrows and take out his phone. Completely and obviously ignoring him. Having no other choice, Lance stands and waddles pathetically past the door. “Don’t you worry, Mr. McClain. You won’t feel a thing,” the receptionist grinned reassuringly seeing the fear written all over his face.  


The door finally closes and for some reason Keith feels really guilty. Sure Lance’s was being a dumbass, not that he wasn’t always, but he was so scared. Keith did almost break and give in. Almost. However, since he didn’t, he looked at the clock with a sigh and decided to alternate between listening to music on his phone to playing games while he waited. It was taking so long that he had even begun to doze off on the chair even though it was so uncomfortable. And just as he was about to succumb to sleep, he felt a nudge at his shoulder  


His tired eyes fluttered open to look at the face of the nice receptionist. She still had a light smile on her face, however, she seemed apologetic about waking him. “Mr…I’m sorry I didn’t ask for your name, but I’m sure you must have accompanied Mr. McClain. He seems to have finished with the process and he probably needs assistance to the car as the anesthesia has still to ware off,” she explained.  


“Ah, yes. I’ll go get him then,” Keith mumbled as he stood to stretch. He expected a lot of things. Maybe an angry and ranting Lance. Maybe a really tired and stumbling Lance. Or he’d even expected a simply chill Lance, but what he didn’t expect was what happened next. A blur came into his vision as someone jumped on him, wrapping their legs around Keith’s waist. It was Lance, who had big, stupid grin on his face. Even the receptionist seemed shocked as she looked into the office for any sign of an employee having let him run lose as unstable as he was.  


“Behbeee,” the male chirped as Keith tried holding him in place so he wouldn’t fall. His words were muffled by the gauze in his mouth, but that wasn’t enough to stop the tan male from kissing him. Keith’s eyes widened as a furious blush covered his face. Lance usually wasn’t one for public displays of affection…or well, he took that back. Lance loved it, but he never did it because he knew Keith disapproved and it was rare since most of the time their flirting was defined by talking smack to each other, and then playful wrestling.  


Keith was flustered to say the least and muttered apologies over and over to the equally flustered receptionist who was stills shocked by Lance’s boldness. The black haired male had almost run out of the dentist’s office if it weren’t for the fact that he was still carrying the darker skinned male who was nuzzling his cheek with his own.  


He opened the door, gently setting Lance down on the seat. “Nuuuu!” Lance whined heavily as he still clutched tightly onto Keith’s neck.  


“Lance…let go,” the male muttered with a sigh. Lance hesitantly let go of Keith. Before the violet-eyed male sat in the car himself and started the engine, he placed the seat belt on his boyfriend and closed the door. The first minute of the ride was slightly quiet as Keith glanced at Lance from the side of his eye to find Lance awfully happy and playing thumb wars with his hands with so much concentration. Keith was in awe as he saw Lance’s left thumb ‘win’.  


“Tee hee, whoops you lost,” he giggled. Keith was tempted to record everything, hell, he was going to record as he slipped out his phone at a red light and placed it in front where both of the males could be visible to the camera. Keith clicked on the record button as Lance seemed to sway back and forth, still very woozy.  


“Keeeeeithhhh?”  


“Yes, Lance?”  


“You’re cuteeee.”  


“Alright…wait…What?!”  


“Like…really cute…no…you’re so sexy…like damnnnn. Hermoso y muy sexy! Yeah like that” Lance giggled as he slumped back into the sweet and cooed at Keith while poking his cheek.  


“Lance, you’re awfully honest right now.” Keith slapped his finger away trying to keep his eyes on the road and avoid from getting them killed. Lance pouted as he began to pull at his seat belt and letting it go over and over. Keith had to contain himself from hitting him at how childish he was being.  


“Pfftt, you’re so sillyyyy. Like I’ve always thought…you were…smexyyy. I especially like your butt….It’s big an round,” Lance giggled as he used his hands to ‘outline’ how he think Keith’s butt looks.  


“Lance… stop that.” Keith muttered feeling awfully bashful at the straightforward responses his boyfriend seemed to be spewing. Keith had to take his previous statement back. He was definitely not being a child right now. More of like a very high adult. A strange one at that.  


“Keith, is it weird that…I’m in the mood...I can wait though… Quiero que me dejes amarteeee mucho” At this point, Keith was far too embarrassed to even care about the video. Lance was being very blunt about everything and it made Keith feel like his entire body was on fire from how easily Lance could just sputter insinuations like that. Usually things like that just happened, but Keith didn’t know how much more he could take.  


“L-Lance…just chill for a s-sec,” he begged him, but Lance wasn’t having any of that as his droopy eyes looked at Keith. His goofy grin was still plastered on his face as he was still giggling uncontrollably.  


“I think I love your hair the most though.” He cooed once more as he took the opportunity to pass his hand into the black locks. Keith shivered and had to slap his hand away once more because it just wasn’t the blue eyed male’s thing to be so touchy.  


“Why? Don’t you always call me mullet head?” Keith questioned to distract the very happy Lance.  


“I’m just…in denial…I love it…It’s…super soft,” he almost whispered as he reached to touch it lightly once more. Keith chuckled at that, giving up on making him stop as they finally reached their dorm parking lot. “Yay! We’re here!” Lance cheered as Keith breathed in relief and tap the recording button to bring the video to an end. He got out of the car and helped Lance get inside the building, into their room, and on the bed. He noticed the cute yawn from the male and to his own surprised managed to find him so adorable, he even smiled fondly.  


“Okay, now get some rest, idiot,” the black haired male smiled.  


“Nuuu…sleep with me?” he questioned hopefully. Lance had a cute pout on his face, and at this point, a nap didn’t sound all that bad with how tiring it was to wait for so long. Keith climbed in the bed as tan arms wrapped around his torso. A blissful sigh escaped Lance’s lips as he knocked out cold after nuzzling into Keith’s chest, light snores coming from the darker male’s lips. Overall, it had been a tiring and very strange day for a very strange Lance and a very shocked Keith.  


However, in the end, it had to be one of Keith’s favorite days as the next morning he saw the look of pure horror and the flaming face of his boyfriend as Keith showed their friends the video from the day before. If anything, Hunk was doubled over in laughter.  


“Yoooo, dang Lance. You reaaaally do love Keith,” Hunk snickered as he tried to hold back his laughter. Pidge simply wiggled her eyebrows as a snort escaped her.  


“Your passion is quite impressive,” Allura motioned casually and almost seriously if she hadn’t lost it in the end as she joined Hunk in sputtering laughter from her lips. If anything Shiro was the most compassionate. He held back his laughter very well as he gave him an apologetic look even when his eyes showed clear amusement.  


Lance couldn’t even speak as he seemed to sputter out excuse after excuse. Of course, everyone continued to hold back their snickers as he seemed to tighten his lips and quit denying what he’d said. Finding no way to relieve himself of the embarrassment, he stood abruptly, face still as red as a tomato.  


“It was the dentist, damn it!!!” he yelled embarrassed as he stomped off. Keith put his phone away as he glanced at his friends who returned the same glances before they all burst into laughs once again. Sure, Lance. It was just the dentist. Nice try.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that’s that. I hope you guys enjoy this. My very first klance one-shot! Yay! Okay I’m done  
> Spanish- (1) beautiful and very sexy  
> (2) I want you to let me love you a lot


End file.
